1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a condenser for carrying out binary/polynary condensation.
2. Discussion of Background
Such condensers are required, for example, in power generation systems which, in order to increase efficiency, work with a cycle substance which can easily be converted in the energy cycle, for example an ammonia/water mixture. Compared with the conventional Rankine process, more heat can be absorbed at the start of the cycle and less heat can be given off at the end of the cycle by changing the composition of the mixture in the cycle.